I need you now
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Rogan oneshot: Logan pov, takes place in episode like Gavin and Gwen what Logan is going through while he misses Rory


_**Hey everyone, **_

_**I just want to thank everyone for thier reviews for "Complicated" I should be adding another few chapters really soon, anyway, I just watched the episode "like Gavin and Gwen" and the Idea came to me, It takes place just before the scene where Logan pitches up at the DragonFly to ask Lorelia to help him win Rory back, so some of the dialog is from this episode. and the song is "un-break my heart" by Toni Braxton. Its from Logan's POV Hope you enjoy and remember PLEASE REVIEW. I love getting Reviews :D**_

_**Tracy**_

_**Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
**_

I sat in the dark, just staring at my computer screen, memories of Rory came flooding back, all the laughs and good times we had shared, didn't she have those same memories, I had taken a risk by telling her I'd be her boyfriend, who was I kidding, I didnt know how to be a Boyfriend, I was used to a different girl every night, but she was different, when I was around her, other girls were the last thing on my mind, After I told Honour that we broke up I realised that a life without Rory Gilmore was more scary then the life my dad had been planning for me since I was born, I had to get her back, she couldn't just walk out of my life, I picked up the phone and dialled the other number, knowing if this person picked up I would have less chance of talking to Rory, but I had to give it a shot.

"_you've reached lorelai and Rory Gilmore, we not here so please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you" _replied the two giggling girls, I couldn't help but smile, I had missed that voice so much, I could just picture the grin on both thier faces as they said that. "Hey Ace, I ... Uh ... you're not answering your cell, I thought you'd be at your mom's, anyway, I miss you and need to talk to you please call me back" I said into the reciever, But I knew that she wouldn't phone, Rory was just like Lorelai in alot of ways, and one of them being how stubban they both were, but then again, that was one of the reasons why when you met the Gilmore Girls you instantly fell in love with them. But as I remembered the good times with Rory I also remembered the fight, I sighed again.

_"You're not gonna belive this, over the music, the crowd, I hear one girl's voice cutting through it all. The folk singer, she's in the corner with her boyfriend. I sent them a round of drinks, What the hell ... Is he gone" Logan asked Rory as she came back into the pub without Jess, "yes, he is gone" she said glaring at her boyfriend, "Writers ... they so sensitive" Logan stated simply taking a sip of his beer, "you were a jerk, Logan" Rory hissed at her boyfriend, "I was just challenging him. Geez. hey, If Hemmingway can take it, so can he, Hey, if he wanted he could of taken a pop at me. Pugnacity! Its a vital component of literacy life, again, consult your Hemmingway. Come on, do not let this guy get to you" Logan said to his angry girlfriend "Youre getting to me" Rory stated looking mencingly at her boyfriend, "Me" Logan asked both shocked and hurt "Yes, you were an ass" Rory shouted again "Look, I'm sorry I came back early, I really messed things up here" Logan told his girlfriend, "Jess wrote a book! He wrote a book, and you mocked him," Rory said, really upset by now, "I didnt mock him" Logan deffended himself. "He's doing something" Rory stated "good, fine he's doing something, everybody in the world is doing something. More power to him" Logan replied back sarcastically, "I'm not, what am I doing? I'm living with my grandparents" Rory admitted, "That's temporary. Have a drink" Logan said, trying to convince his girlfriend to calm down "Temporary can turn into forever" she said frustratedly, "Your not living with the Gilmore's forever" he said seriously turning to look at his upset Girlfriend, "I'm palling with my grandmother, I'm being waited on by a maid, I come hom, and my shoes are magically shined, my clothes are magically cleaned, ironed and laid out, My bed is magically turned down, I'm in the DAR? I'm going to meetings and teas and cocktail parties?" she said, getting all flustered, "Again, temporary. Have a drink" Logan tried with his girlfriend again, "I'm waisting my time partying and drinking. Just hanging out, doing nothing" she said, Logan turned to her, "Woah, woah ... woah ... don't pull me into this" he deffended himself, "I didnt say anything about you" she pointed out, "yes, you did. Don't make me feel guilty for your drinking and partying. Thats your choice. i'm not forcing you. When I ask you out, you can say no" he said, getting angry, "thats all we do" Rory said "its not all we do" Logan said again, "Its all you do" Rory accused, "well, my perrogative, you know? Your damn straight, I'm gonna party, and I'm going to do it while I have the chance, because come June, My life is over!" Logan shouted at Rory, "oh yes, your horrible life. Lets hear about it" Rory replied sarcasm dripping in her voice, "you got a week" Logan shot back, "You've got every door opened to you. You have opportunities that anyone would kill for, including me" Rory told her boyfriend, "no one is stopping you from making whatever you want happen. Go into journalism, go into politics, be a doctor, be a clown do whatever you want" Logan told his girlfriend, getting sick of the fighting, "it's not as easy when its not handed to you" Rory spat at him, "really? its all so easy for me? I don't want that life! its forced on me, you talk about all these doors being opened? All I see is one door. and i'm being pushed through it it! I have no choice! you try living without options" Logan exploded, finially admitting how he really felt, "how hard are you fighting it" Rory asked now shouting back at Logan "I didn't tell you to quit Yale, you did that, I gave you one month, you went beyond that month, it had nothing to do with me. It was all you! now you want to change, change it, But don't blame me, don't you dare blame me!!! You know what, why don't you go off with Jay ... Jack, whatever his name is" Logan answered hurt by what Rory had said to him, "oh i'm not going off with Jess" she retorted, "come on" Logan said with a sigh, as he stood up, "Where" Rory asked him "Go, lets go, I don't wanna be here"he admitted, "I don't wanna go' Rory said, standing her ground, "Well, I drove, and i wanna go" Logan told her, not wanting to get into another argument with her, "I don't wanna go" she said again, crossing her arms over her chest, "fine, I'll cover the bill, the cab, do whatever you want. its your choice" I snapped as I threw the money on the table and walked out, I needed to get away, clear my head, the whole day all I could think of is holding Rory in my arms tonight, Now I was going home alone._

_**Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
**_

I stood up frustratedly, I wanted to stop thinking about the bad memories, I needed Rory more now then I ever had, I had just got into a fight with my dad, he was bringing up the whole _spending a year in London_ story again, didnt he understand, I didnt want to go, I didnt want to leave Ace, even though she wasn't talking to me anymore, being that far away from her still hurt, but then again, knowing my dad that was why they were sending me there, They didnt like the idea of me and Rory since we started going out, I still remember that horrible night that we attended the family dinner when Honor and Josh told my parents they were engaged, and instead of lecturing Honor on how disapointed they were, like usual, my grandfather had started on the whole 'Rory is not worthy of being a Huntzberger" okay, so they didnt exactly say that, but come on we all knew that is what they were getting at, and since then I knew that they wanted us to break up, then my dad tried to make Rory feel better and gave her an intership, but after she had done the work he turned around and dashed her spirits by saying she could never be a reporter, just thinking of that made me so angry, who was he to say that, she was a much better journalist then I was, My parents really did know nothing, now the most important thing in my life was gone, somtimes I wished that I had Rory's life, at least her mom and dad were cool, they didnt push her into anything, I sighed again, I had to get out of here and now.**__**

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

I decided to go for a walk, I needed to clear my head, try to figure out just how to get Rory back, I had tried everything, from Books, to flowers, fruit, I had even paid the guy who ran the Coffee cart to follow her around all day, everyone knew that Rory Gilmore like her mother, could never give up a cup of coffee, Just then the idea came to mind, I knew I was trying my luck, but I had nothing to lose after all, so without realising what I was doing, I walked back to my apartment, climbed in my car and headed towards stars Hollow,

I walked into the Dragonfly and decided to wait in the lounge for Lorelia, "Hi" I said softly as Lorelia entered into the lounge, "Hello" Lorelia said coldly to me, "I was going to call you, but then I figured you wouldn't take the call" I told her honestly, "yeah, you figured right" she told me, I could see how much she disliked me, "I just need a minute" I begged, "I can't fathom what a minute of my time is going to do for you" she said icly, "Just a minute, Please, then I'm gone' I pleaded with her, "Okay" she finally agreed as she walked over to the chair and sat down, "Look, I know I am not your favorite person in the world" I told her, "No, your are definitely low on the list. Right above that guy who thought up small pox blankets' she said, no emotion shown on her face, "Well in my defence, I think I'm a notch or two above that" I told her, trying to lighten the tense mood a bit, "you're not exactly in a position to comment on that, are you?" she asked hasily, "No" I replied deciding to go straight to the point before she kicks me out, "In fact, lets take inventory of all the delightful things that have happened since you waltzed into my daughter's life, she was arrested. Convicted. She's on probation. She'll have a criminal record unless we can get it expunged. She dropped out of school. Moved out of my house. She didnt speak to me for 5 months, 3 weeks and 16 days ... Wait a minute, come to think of it, you are my favorite person!" Lorelia said sarcastically. "okay I can defend myselft on one or two of those points, as well" I tried to persuade her, "No you can't, why are you here" she asked getting to the point, "I miss her, okay. I made a mistake, and Im trying to rectify it, but nothing is working, She won't talk to me" I admitted to Lorelia, "Can you blame her" she asked me, "No, I'm doing everyint I can Flowers. Gifts. "all your old stand-bys, huh?" Lorelia asked me, "Books, Coffee cart... I'm trying to show her how I feel" I told Lorelia trying hard to not answer her previous comment, "And it sounds like she is trying to show you how she feels" Lorelia pointed out, I sighed, "Look, I figured this was a suicide mission, okay. Its probably something you and Rory will laugh about for years to come. But i'm not giving up until I exhaust all my options, and asking for your help is one of them," I admitted to Lorelia, "Really " she asked me "Yes" I told her trying to convince her to believe me, "You're seriously here to ask for my help with Rory? its not a joke?" she asked shocked, "I'm going for broke here" I told her softly, "Well ... you've got moxie, my friend. I'll give you that" she said giving in, "I think i get it from my dad" I told her honestly, "I hate your dad" she stated, "me too... See, we have things in common, you and me. Maybe this isnt so crazy" I told her, she smiled and got up, after a while she came back with a letter, and told me not to open it, so I headed straight to Rory and Paris's place, praying this worked.

**_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my  
_**

After I left the Dragonfly I headed to the supermarket and got a box of donuts, before headed over to Rory's apartment, I was there for a while when Rory walked up the stairs and to the door, "I come bearing gifts" I told her, standing infront of the door, "I have to unlock the door" she said, I moved to side "You can't say no to these, I know its biologically impossible" I told her with a grin, trying to make her laugh, "Oh yeah" she replied as she turned around and had a look what was in the box "No" she stated simply, I sighed, I should have guessed she wouldn't make it easy. "That seems very cumberstome" I stated, "you get used to it" she replied, "Did you get the coffee cart" I asked her, I could hear her sigh, "do you really think we going to chit chat" she asked, "I just wanted to know" I asked her "Yes I got it, and the flowers, and the books, and the candles and the fruit, whats next on the list? A marching band, a parrot who says im sorry? You have to go" she ranted, "Wait" I said, pulling the envelope from behind my back, "Whats that, a subpoena?" she asked skepitcal, "its a note from your mother" I told her, "your kidding me" she asked me shocked. "check out the handwriting. Dragonfly stationary. Can we get out of the hallyway?" I asked her as we entered into the apartment, "I went to see her at her Inn. We talked a little, it was a tad humiliating. She told me to wait and came back with this, she said to give it to you" I finished handing the letter to Rory, "What does it say" she asked me, "I was instructed not to read it, She even signed the seal on the envelope to make sure" I told her, "you have no idea what it says?" she asked, making sure, "None" I asnwered her as I stood there and watched her read it, "whats it say" I asked "shh" she interupted, but smiles, "What it say" I asked her again, she looked up, "Shh" she repeated and started to laugh, I was starting to get nervous. "What it say" I asked for the third time, "Shh" she said again, I sighed, "Come on Ace, you're laughing.is that good or bad" I asked her. she nodded her head 'yup ... yup" she agreed, "just give me an indication of whether its good or bad ... something, anything . Okay, fine, just tell me, is there anything in there about giving me a second chance?" I asked her, "I have to reread it," she said seriously, "please don't do that Ace, come on. Just come out with me, Let me make it up to you" I pleaded with her, "maybe dinner" she murmed, hiding her grin, "When" I asked, "I'll have to check my schedule." she said, "So check it" I told her, "I can't do it now" she said with a smile, "So.." I asked "Ill call you" she said to me, "Good enough, Good enough, you promise you'll call." I asked her, "Leave the donuts" she instructed, I handed then over to her and grinned as I left,

_mission completed _I thought happily to myself, knowing I would never let her out of my arms again.

**_Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...  
_**

_**AN: well that is my story, I hope you all enjoyed it, please please review, thanks **_

_**lots of love**_

_**Tracy  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
